Les filles venue d'ailleurs
by Nanou et Kitty
Summary: Fic écrite par Nanou et Kitty : Deux filles se retrouvent dans le monde de Hary Potter..Mais pourquoi et comment?.... Et que va être leurs rôles dans cette histoire?


**__**

Les filles venues d'ailleurs

Fic écrite par : Kitty et Nanou

****

Chapitre écrit par : Kitty

ND Kitty : petite note pour commencer. Tout les chapitres seront du point de vue de l'auteur qui l'aura écrit… Exemple : C'est moi (Kitty) qui écrit le chapitre 1, il est donc de mon point de vue. Et Nanou va écrire le 2, il sera donc de son point de vue! Vous voyez que c facile à comprendre non? Lol

* * *

****

Chapitre 1 : Une journée plutôt normale, part.1

* * *

Vendredi, 31 octobre à 15 : 30 …

Salut, vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis, pas vrai? Et bien, pour faire court, je m'appelle Martine Bédard, j'ai seize ans, j'habite au Québec (c'est au Canada pour ceux qui savent pas), mes cheveux noirs m'arrivent au milieu du dos, et mes yeux sont tellement foncés qu'on les croirait eux aussi noirs. Et aussi, je suis pas très grande pour mon âge, seulement 5 pieds 3. D'après mon père, ce serait de famille… Bon, famille ou pas, n'empêche que c'est souvent énervant d'être petite! Bon, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai aussi un assez bon caractère, vous trouvez pas? Bon passons les détails. Aujourd'hui est une journée plutôt spécial et que j'adore! C'est Halloween! Et je suis présentement en route pour aller aider mon amie Rachelle à préparer sa party de ce soir, j'ai vraiment trop hâte d'y être.

''Et merde, je vais être en retard.'' dis-je en regardant ma montre.

Bon j'avoue que c'est pas si grave si j'arrive en retard, mais quand même… Disons que j'aime bien être ponctuelle, et surtout quand c'est pour aider une amie. '_Peut-être que je devrais prendre un petit raccourci?'_ pensais-je. En coupant par le boisé, je sauve facilement cinq bonnes minutes. Bon allez, c'est décider!

Je tourne donc à une intersection et me rends tout droit dans le petit boisé que, en passant, je connais comme ma poche. C'est que moi et mes amies avions l'habitude de venir jouer ici étant plus jeunes… bien que nos parents n'appréciaient pas trop.

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans le petit boisé, … et puis je me rends compte d'un truc bizarre : je devrais déjà avoir passé au travers! On dirait que plus j'avance, plus les arbres me semblent grands et le petit boisée devient de plus en plus sombre… C'est vraiment trop bizarre. Peut-être que je devrais rebrousser chemin? Je me retourne, et regarde autour de moi.

''Mais c'est quoi ça? !'' dis-je à voix haute.

Là où aurait du normalement se trouver le petit sentier tracé par les marcheurs, il n'y avait plus rien. Que de l'herbe et des arbres qui m'entouraient. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais définitivement plus dans le petit boisé qui me servait normalement de raccourci.

''Mais où est-ce que j'suis bordel?'' Mon inquiétude se reflétait très clairement dans ma voix. C'était impossible que j'ai pu me retrouver dans cette forêt. (Parce que maintenant j'en étais sûre, c'était bel et bien une forêt… et pas une petite en plus!) Il n'y a jamais eu de forêt ici avant, et en plus je suis sûre à 100 d'avoir prit le même chemin que d'habitude. Et je sais que j'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation.

''Bon, réfléchis Martine, allez réfléchis,'' Bon, pas besoin de céder à la panique. Y'a sûrement une explication logique à tout ça. Mais pour le moment, le plus important est de sortir de cette foutue forêt… Disons simplement que cet endroit me donne la chair de poule.

Je me remets donc à avancer en sens inverse, je devrais sûrement retrouver le sentier de cette façon.

Ça fait une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant que je marche, et toujours rien. C'est clair maintenant, je suis perdue! Mais bon, je pense que je devrais continuer : plus j'avance dans cette direction, et plus les arbres semblent moins sinistres, et la forêt moins sombre. Peut-être que ça veut dire que la sortie est proche?… Enfin j'espère.

Enfin! Après plus d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, je peux finalement apercevoir la limite de la forêt. Je fais un dernier sprint sur les quelques derniers vingt mètres qui me sépare de la liberté.

Mais dès que je sortis de la forêt, je m'arrêtai net. Mes yeux sont grand ouverts et j'ai la bouche ouverte comme un poisson rouge.

''C'est pas possible…'' murmurais-je pour moi-même. Parce que ce que je voyais devant moi ne pouvait décidément pas être réelle. C'était sûrement une mauvaise blague ou bien un rêve et j'allais bientôt me réveiller. Ou encore un signe que j'avais vraiment besoin de lunettes.

Là, devant moi, se tenait un immense château. Mais pas n'importe lequel, oh non. C'était le château de Poudlard…. _'Mais c'est pas possible'_ ces quelques mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Poudlard n'est pas réel, c'est juste une histoire inventée par une très grande et brillante auteur. Mais tout avait l'air pourtant si réel. Bon ben, je crois qu'il y qu'un moyen de vérifier tout ça. Je décidais donc de m'approcher. Le terrain était très vaste, et le château était à une très bonne distance d'ici…. Mais une minute! Si tout ça est réellement réel, ça veut dire que la forêt derrière moi c'est….

Je me retournai vivement et observai la dite forêt devant moi. La forêt interdite. Ni une, ni deux secondes plus tard, j'étais déjà très éloignée de cette maudite forêt. S'il avait fallu que j'me retrouve face à face avec une des bestioles qu'il y a là-dedans… Un frisson me parcouru tout le corps et mes pas se firent encore plus rapides.

J'étais maintenant à mi-chemin, et mon regard se promenait sur les alentour. Au loin, je voyais très clairement le terrain de Quidditch d'un côté, de l'autre il y avait le fameux lac qui abritait le calmar géant, et d'un autre il y avait même la cabane d'Hagrid.

''Ok, c'est sûr maintenant. Je suis en train de rêver'' dis-je pour moi-même. ''J'ai sûrement du m'endormir sur le divan et me voilà maintenant ici.''

Si je rêve, je suis supposée ne pas ressentir la moindre douleur, alors essayons. ''OUCH'' dis-je en me pincent le bras un peu trop fort. Bon d'accord je rêve pas, mais comment j'ai pu atterrir ici? Oh et puis au diable les questions sans réponses, je n'ai qu'à aller voir Dumbledore, si je suis bien à Poudlard, et lui comme toujours il aura les réponses.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de voix venant de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il devait probablement y avoir un cours en ce moment même… Et avec un peut de chance ça pourrait être les 6e années. Je pourrais toujours aller jeter un coup d'œil… Non, il faut que j'aille au château en premier… Bon, comme toujours, mon sens de la curiosité l'emporte sur ma conscience, et je pris donc, discrètement bien sûr, la direction de la classe de soin aux créatures magiques.

Je m'approchai en longeant la forêt interdite.. Mais en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop m'enfoncer dedans non plus. J'arrivai bien vite au niveau de la cabane. Je fis le tour mais pris bien soin de rester hors de vue et j'observai la classe. Hagrid leur montrait une espèce de truc bizarre qui ressemblait étrangement à un croisement entre un lapin et une tortue… Enfin, c'était plutôt bizarre. Mais à quoi devrais-je m'attendre dans ce monde?

Soudain, un bruit de branche craquant sous un pied retentit derrière moi, et ma tête fit un demi-tour en un instant pour se retrouver face avec une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et bruns et aux yeux bruns cachés par des lunettes. Elle devait avoir dans la vingtaine, malgré le fait qu'elle était plus petite que moi. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais elle me semblait étrangement familière. Et en plus, elle ne portait pas du tout l'uniforme de Poudlard ou une robe de sorciers quelconque. Non, elle portait un habit tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu. Bon c'est vrai que moi aussi avec mes jeans délavés, mon t-shirt rouge et ma veste bleu, sans oublier ma casquette fétiche verte signer Von Dutch, j'avais un look que les moldus appellent très souvent punk. Et mes différents colliers et bracelets et mon percing au sourcil ne faisaient que renforcer ce look.

Quant à la jeune fille, ou plutôt jeune femme, elle portait des jeans et un pull bleu. Elle m'examina du regard comme je l'avais fait pour elle précédemment. Ce fut la jeune femme qui parla la première.

''Tu n'es pas d'ici non plus, n'est-ce pas?'' Elle avait un magnifique accent Français, ce qui ne me laissait aucun doute sur l'endroit d'où elle venait.

''Non c'est vrai.'' lui répondis-je, et je décidai de laisser la classe de côté et de me rapprocher de la jeune fille pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue par les autres.

Elle parla à nouveau,

''Comment tu t'appelles?''

''Martine Bédard, et toi?''

''Natacha Fernandez'' Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise en entendant le nom. Je savais qu'elle me disait quelque chose! Cette fille est celle avec qui je chat de temps en temps. J'en suis positivement sûre!

''Ton surnom ne serait pas Nanou par hasard?'' lui demandais-je

Ce fut à son tour de paraître surprise ''Comment tu sais ça, toi?'' Elle me jaugea une nouvelle fois du regard et puis son regard devint compréhensif.

''Kitty?'' me demanda-t-elle tout simplement.

''En personne'' lui répondis-je.

''Mais comment… Ok, c'est définitivement pas un rêve.''

Un fou rire s'empara de moi en l'entendant prononcer les mêmes mots que moi quelques minutes auparavant.

''Pourquoi tu ris comme ça?'' demanda-t-elle avec un regard interrogateur.

''Laisse tomber, trop long à expliquer'' lui dis-je après mettre calmée.

Elle me lança un drôle de regard et dit ''Bon alors, comment es-tu arrivée ici?''

''Très bonne question,'' lui répondis-je. ''En fait je me rendais chez une de mes amies, et j'ai décidé de piquer à travers un petit boisé, mais je me suis comme perdu. Et Je me suis retrouvée ici. Je sais vraiment pas comment j'ai atterri ici pour dire vrai.'' Ce fut à mon tour de la regarder ''Et toi? C'est quoi ton histoire?''

* * *

À suivre…..

Et le prochain chap sera écrit par Nanou elle-même! -


End file.
